


I have not been as others were

by hullu



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Biology, M/M, Other, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullu/pseuds/hullu
Summary: John Sheppard accidentally acquires a wraith boyfriend.A different course of events starting from the episode in which John and Todd first meet. Mostly an excuse for xeno porn.
Relationships: John Sheppard/Todd the Wraith
Kudos: 78





	I have not been as others were

John was weak when they finally escaped from the Genii. Being fed on by the wraith had left him fatigued and in pain. He was off his game and during the struggle, a Genii soldier managed to shoot him in the leg just below his knee. He was bleeding profusely and in considerable pain, but there was no way he was giving up. He was fully intent on limping the rest of the way outside and to the gate rather than dying in Genii captivity when Todd just picked him up. 

“What are you doing?” John yelped, as Todd lifted him like he weighed nothing. 

“Saving your life, John Sheppard.” Being carried by a wraith was one of the more unlikely experiences of John’s life, although there had been quite a few of those since he came to the Pegasus galaxy. He wasn’t in any state to appreciate it, though. 

Todd set him down far into the forest, out of reach of the Genii. 

“Finish it,” John said with effort, biting through the pain and his fading consciousness. 

“What?” 

“You want to feed on me. Do it already. You don’t have long.” 

“There is much about wraith you don’t know, John Sheppard.” He put his feeding hand to John’s chest and John flinched, steeling himself for the pain he knew was to come. 

Instead, bright euphoria flooded him and he gasped, his entire being alive, it was like nothing he had felt before and just like that he was coming and coming until it stopped and he was left whimpering and writhing on the cold damp ground, feeling like he just had the best sex of his life. The pain from before had vanished. 

“What,” he gasped, “was that?”

“I gave back your life. It is only fair, since you saved mine.” 

“Is it supposed to feel like this? Like sex?” John had to ask. 

“Wraith don’t have sex like humans. But the exchange of life is considered an intimate act among wraith. It is done often with wraith or humans whose friendship we value. It is very pleasurable.” 

He just had sex with a wraith. He was glad his injuries were apparently healed, but now he had a whole other thing to deal with. Something caught up with him. “Wait, you value my friendship?” 

“You saved my life, John Sheppard, and I saved yours. It creates the strongest of bonds. The act of exchanging life only seals it.” 

“Bond? What, now you’re saying I’m your wraith boyfriend?” John was flippant, too tired and agitated at the same time to choose his words. 

“If you wish to put it in human terms.” They looked at each other. Fuck it, John thought. If having a wraith boyfriend meant sex like that? Maybe it wasn’t the worst thing in the world. 

“Was it pleasurable for you, too?” John wasn’t an expert in wraith facial expressions, but he felt an intensity from Todd that made him feel open and caught. 

“Very.” 

\--

“I have to go back to my people,” John started carefully after they had made their way back to the gate. 

“I must return to my hive as well. We will meet again, John Sheppard.” 

“And next time?”

“After the exchange of life, our bond is permanent. I am looking forward to the next time we meet.” 

A minute later, Sheppard was back in Atlantis, safe and far away from friendly wraith who challenged everything he thought he knew about their kind. 

\--

Having a wraith boyfriend made him feel like he’d lost his mind. He was going about his day in Atlantis as usual, all the while he was thinking about when he could meet Todd again, looking forward to being fed on (although Todd had insisted the process of exchanging life was different from feeding). On half his days he woke up and fought the urge to go to Heightmeyer and confess that he’d finally lost his marbles. 

But he met Todd again, eventually. This time, it was on his hive. He had been captured during a battle and brought to the commander of the hive who turned out to be Todd. Now he was in Todd’s quarters, the drones expelled from the room immediately after delivering Sheppard. Wraith architecture was weird. There was an organic table-thing with organic chair-things and an organic couch-thing. John hoped it wasn’t sticky. When he sat down, to his relief, it was soft but not wet. 

“I have missed you, John Sheppard. It is unusual to go so long without renewing the bond.” Immediately John went hot, remembering at once how miserable he was injured on the cold forest ground, and how bright the ecstasy when Todd gave him life and healed him. He had thought about it enough in the past weeks that it didn’t surprise him that he wanted it. In fact, he wanted more. Before Todd could reach him, he held his hands up and stopped him. 

“Wait. Can you take your clothes off?” John asked. Apparently wraith had sex with clothes on, but he wanted to see. Todd looked surprised for a moment. 

“Very well.” The robe came off first, revealing a greenish chest with black markings. There were ridges along his spine and ribs. He had nipples too, probably vestigial. John didn’t think wraith nursed their young. 

The boots and pants came off next. Todd’s legs were long and strong, anatomically similar to a human’s except for the skin tone. Like his chest, they were nearly hairless. Where the genitals would be on a human, there was a penis except it wasn't a penis. 

“Whoa,” said John. “Do you have sex with that thing?” 

“It is for fertilizing the queen’s eggs. Only one in ten thousand male wraith is chosen by a queen. It is a great honour.” 

“Can I touch?” 

“It is not for pleasure like a human’s penis. But you may touch it.” It felt big and heavy in John’s hands, the shape more pointy at the tip and thicker in the middle than any cock. 

“I will touch your penis, too, if you desire it.” 

John would have blushed at that, except he was standing before a naked wraith and touching him all over and he was sort of beyond embarrassment. 

“Yes. Please.” John stripped off his clothes and Todd’s left, non-feeding, hand closed around his cock and he’d clearly done this before because he was gripping and stroking John just right and he had to hold on to Todd’s strong body to stay on his feet. 

“Can you do it like this? With your other hand? The exchanging life thing?” 

“No, I would hurt you.” 

“Okay, lie down.” Todd looked at him curiously. John gave him a pointed look back. He was probably not used to being ordered around by a human. Todd lay down on the couch. 

John sat astride him and pushed his cock down on Todd’s genitalia and belly, finding a good place to thrust against. “Now. Do it now.” 

“As you wish, Sheppard.” The feeding hand came to rest on his chest and a moment later, the euphoria flooded him again, and he hadn’t remembered the last time wrong. John shuddered and groaned and rode out his pleasure against Todd. He didn’t know if seconds or minutes had passed when Todd lifted his hand. John was still writhing on top of him and twitching with aftershocks. 

“You are beautiful like this, Sheppard.” Todd reached for his right hand and entwined his fingers with John’s. John could feel the feeding organ hot and twitching on his palm. Todd’s eyes were closed and he looked blissed out. 

John was still sitting astride Todd’s hips. It struck him how vulnerable the wraith was right now, how much he must trust John. His come was a mess on Todd’s belly and chest. There was no visible change to Todd’s alien genitalia. 

“Did you...” Todd opened his eyes and looked at him questioningly. 

“I mean...” John ran his left hand, which Todd wasn’t currently holding, through the mess. Todd laughed quietly, a jarring sound from a wraith. 

“If you are asking if I enjoyed myself, the answer is the same as last time. The act is immensely pleasurable for me, as well as the fact that you are so shameless in your passion, John Sheppard. Wraith do not behave in this way. It is very human and very enticing.” Now, John was blushing for real. He thought about how he must look, naked on top of a wraith, coming and utterly unconcerned with anything but his own pleasure. 

“You should know that wraith do not orgasm physically like you may expect. But in my understanding, the human orgasm, too, happens mostly in the mind.” 

“The pleasure is everywhere,” John agrees. 

“You see, we are not so different. If you were wraith, holding hands like this would connect our life forces. I do not feel the transfer of life, yet I feel connected to you.” 

In the end, John had to leave soon afterwards. A rescue team had made it to the hive and Todd sent John in their direction. All it took after that was a vague story of escaping from a holding cell and they were none the wiser how John had spent the last hour. 

\--

John nearly fell off his chair when the hive contacted Atlantis and it was Todd on the screen. He proposed an alliance, and John thought ‘no way’ until he was in a discussion with Elizabeth and Rodney and the others and somehow, they were in favor of it. Todd came to Atlantis and it was a little odd to be around other people with him, to show him Atlantis and pull the act of securing an alliance and also being close to a dangerous life-sucking alien he was supposed to fear. He feared he would be caught out when Todd insisted on talking to John privately, or else he would not agree to the alliance. But ultimately, Elizabeth agreed to the terms. 

As soon as they were alone, John fell to his knees in front of Todd. 

“What are you doing, John Sheppard?” 

“Your hand.” He was offered the left, non-feeding hand and took it, pressing a kiss to the palm and then to his fingertips. 

“Your other hand.” Again, Todd obliged. 

John took it and took a good look at the feeding organ. He had never seen it up close and it was fascinating. Where he would expect sharp claws made to dig into skin, there was only soft skin. The opening was raised and a darker color than the surrounding skin. He pressed his fingers close to it and, yes, a hard object emerged like the claw of a cat. He tried to push a finger into the opening. 

“Don’t,” Todd hissed dangerously, but he didn’t pull his hand away. 

“Is this okay?” John asked and stroked his finger softly over it. 

“I will not be able to control myself for long if you do this.” 

John lifted the hand to his face and licked a stripe over the feeding organ. When there was no objection, he did it again, careful not to press in, only teasing with his tongue around and over it, pressing his lips to it. He was taken by surprise when Todd growled, the claws appeared by themselves and he suddenly felt close to coming, gasping as well. The ecstasy was subdued compared to the full life-exchanging act, but it was undoubtedly the same feeling in a lower dose. He kept licking, hoping to get more, to get off, when Todd suddenly threw him down on his back, pushing him down with his hand hard on his chest, making John come immediately and violently. This time, he saw the lust in Todd’s eyes as he was helpless against the wraith holding him down. When Todd lifted his hand, he was boneless and satiated. His back felt a bit sore from having been thrown down so suddenly. 

“Are you trying to kill me, John Sheppard?” 

“Come on, you must admit that was awesome.” Todd looked at him more serenely than John felt. 

“It was ‘awesome’ indeed. I fear I am becoming addicted to you.” 

“I wasn’t finished, you know. Next time I might have to tie you down.” John knew he was taking a chance, but he wasn’t afraid anymore. Todd was taken aback by the suggestion. 

“I have truly never met a human like you before. Your suggestion is acceptable.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well... what can I say. I was inspired to write for the first time in a long time and this came out. I have more thoughts about John/Todd but don't know if I will get around to writing them down.


End file.
